


Sanders Sides Texts

by Aqua7Sea



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Friendship, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Texting, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7Sea/pseuds/Aqua7Sea
Summary: I thought it would be fun to do a series where the Sanders Sides are text messaging each other. The characters that are texting each other will be under their ship names. However I'd like to point out the actual ships are in the tags. The other pairings are just more like a family like setting. Maybe I'll entertain the idea that they are a couple. But, all sides will act like family towards Thomas. I really hope you Enjoy the fanfic.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 12





	1. ☆♤Prinxiety♤☆ Texts Pt 1

Roman: Hello my emo darkling!~

Virgil: *groans* What do you want, Queenie? 

Roman: Why do you think I want something? *is offend*

Virgil: You only text me when you want something. 

Roman: I miss you *pouts*

Roman: And I love you

Virgil: *can feel his sparkles* Your sparkling again

Roman: *making whining noises*

Virgil: *groans again* Fine...

Virgil: I love you too *huffs*


	2. ☆♤Prinxiety♤☆ Texts Pt 2

Virgil: Will you stop sparkling so much!

Virgil: I'm not even in the room and I can feel them!

Roman: B-but you can't have too many sparkles

Roman: Here have some *virtually gives him sparkles*

Virgil: Romy I don't want the sparkles 

Roman: Sparkles brings everyone joy *pouted*

Virgil: The only sparkle I need is you powderpuff 

Roman" *Sparkles intensified*

Virgil: *curses himself*

Virgil: Can I go back to being a vampire now?

Roman: Sure *is still sparkling*


	3. ♡♢Logicality♢♡ Texts Pt 1

Patton: Okay I'm just going to say it

Logan: Say what?...You mean text?

Patton: I LOVE YOU *blushes*

Logan: You have all capitals..

Logan: Wait what? 

Patton: I love you so much it hurts *teary eyes*

Logan: *Logic .exe crashed* Can not compute 

Patton: Say something! You, you *starts to cry*

Logan: *can hear Patton's cry* I love you too

Logan: I L.O.V.E YOU 

Patton: Really?

Logan: *is a nervous boi* I mean you complete me.


	4. ♡♢Logicality♢♡ Texts Pt 2

Logan: Baby did you drop from heaven?

Patton: No *is confused*

Logan: Because you look fine *wiggles eyebrows*

Patton": W-what?

Logan: My love for you is like dividing by zero

Patton: Aww that's soooo cute

Logan: If you were a triangle you'd be acute one *he admitted his thoughts*

Patton: I don't get that one

Logan: Hey, my name's Microsoft. Can I crash at your place?

Patton: No! Give Logan his phone back.

Logan: Patton don't hyperventale I was trying out pick up lines....

Patton: Oh!


	5. ☆♤Prinxiety♤☆ Texts Pt 3

Roman: Hey Vir, do vampires sparkle?

Virgil: No, true vampire sparkles Romy.

Virgil: Not unless there from Twilight

Roman: Oh, I see...

Virgil: *sighs* I guess YOUR vampire can sparkle...sometimes.

Roman: *squeals* Does that mean I can cuddle you while reading the Twilight series?

Virgil: I haven't heard good things about the books but sure.

Virgil: Anything to keep you happy.

Roman: Can we do it now?

Virgil: Sure, hope you don't mind me watching Helsing while you read.

Roman: Never my vampire king~

Virgil: Then get down here Queenie


	6. ♡♢Logicality♢♡ Texts Pt 3

Patton: Logan did you eat all of the Crofter's jelly again?

Logan: No, no I would never

Patton: Are you lying to me?

Logan: Yes! I'm sorry I didn't mean to it was just so good.

Patton: At least you told me the truth.

Patton: Now I need you to buy some more.

Logan: May I inquire to why you need some?

Patton: I wanted to make you and the other awesome jelly filled cookies

Logan: On it right away.

Logan: Um, do you know where I left my wallet?

Patton: On your dresser Hunny

Logan: Thank you, Patton

Patton: Anytime!

Logan: See you soon, love you.


	7. ☆♤Prinxiety♤☆ Texts Pt 4

Virgil: Why are you hiding in a shadowy corner?

Roman: Regretting my life choices :(

Virgil: You mean binges reading the Twilight series?

Roman: *hisses* It's just terrible ending..that is utter bull-fudgery

Virgil: Do you want to cuddle and vent?

Roman: No I don't wanna vent.

Roman: Can I still get a cuddle tho?

Virgil: *lazy smirk* Why not?

Virgil: We can even binge watch whatever Disney movie you want?

Roman: *squeals* You really do that for me

Virgil: Yeah I would

Roman: *Sparkles intensified*


	8. ♡♢Logicality♢♡ Texts Pt 4

Patton: Logan! Logan! Logan!

Patton: Looogggaaan!~

Logan: What in the ever loving...

Logan: It's 3am in the morning Patton

Patton: But I wanted to show you something

Logan: What is it that you wanted to show me? *couldn't stay mad at Patton*

Patton: *attaches picture of Virgil holding Roman's waist as he sleeping and Roman cuddling into his chest*

Patton: Isn't it adorable!~

Logan: It is Mama Bear 

Logan: Papa Bear is going to clock out. Wondering if Mama Bear will join him.

Patton: Mama Bear is on his way there.

Logan: See you when your here.


End file.
